Of Eagles and Weasels
by Shinrin94-XIII
Summary: Itachi was stuck babysitting Sasuke and Sakura, as what he liked to call them, brats. ‘Why do I always have to babysit these two brats?’. Maybe a bit SasuSaku if you'd like it to be. XP


**A/N: **I got this idea when my mom was playing Tumblebugs. 'Nuff said. XD Put that aside, have you read the latest Naruto chapter? Spoiler alert! _He _tried to kill Sakura! AGAIN! Argh!

**Sidenotes:** Itachi is 13 y/o, and the two 'brats' are about 5. I made them a bit younger. =p

**Pairing:** Slight SasuSaku, or maybe just friendship. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Of Eagles and Weasels

* * *

**

'_Why do I always have to babysit these two brats?'_ Itachi thought to himself as he looked at his younger brother and his pink-haired best friend playing tag.

"Tag! You're it!" His younger brother grinned as he patted his pink-haired best friend's shoulder. The little girl laughed as she chased him around.

Itachi sighed. _'Of course. Mom and Dad have a business meeting with the Harunos.'_ As he mused to himself, he looked around him. Nothing, or rather, no one was around. He blinked. _'Where did those two brats go?'_

"Sasuke! Sakura!" He called out as he searched for them. _'Damn it! Why did I even bring them to this jungle, anyway?!' _

"Oy! Where are you br-"

"Over here, Itachi-nii-chan!" A girl's voice was heard.

Itachi walked over to her. "What are you doing, Sakura?" He asked. The pink-haired girl, Sakura, turned to him and grinned. "Lookie here, nii-chan!" She exclaimed as she showed something to Itachi.

Itachi blinked. _'A bird's nest?'_ "A bird's nest? Where did you get it?"

His younger brother jumped down from a tree and landed gracefully next to Sakura. "I climbed the tree, nii-san!" He grinned a toothy grin.

"Sasuke, you know that's dangerous. What if you get a broken leg? Or a broken bone?" Itachi asked as he put the nest back in its place.

"Fractured." Sakura corrected. "Fractured bone." She grinned at Itachi.

Itachi let out another sigh. "Or a fractured bone?"

"Mom can heal me! And Sakura-chan will keep me company!" Sasuke argued.

Itachi sighed, again. _'Brat.'_

"Besides, I'm not the type of person to get hurt easily!" He continued. Sakura giggled as they started walking out of the forest.

"Right." Itachi snorted.

Sasuke pouted. He dragged Sakura by the hand and they both climbed a big rock. Itachi stopped in his tracks and turned to them. "Get down, you two." He ordered.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and grinned. They stood on the big rock and jumped on Itachi. Itachi choked when their hands held tightly around his neck.

"Wee!"

Sasuke and Sakura let out a squeal as they spun around Itachi. The poor Itachi let out (another) sigh and turned the two kids around and held them in his arms so they didn't fall.

"I'm as strong as an eagle, right, nii-san?" Sasuke asked, looking at his brother with his big onyx eyes.

"Hn." Itachi replied.

"Eagles can fly fast! _Super _fast!" Sasuke grinned.

Sakura too grinned. "What about you, Itachi-nii-san? What animal are you like?"

Itachi thought about it for a while and turned to Sakura. "A weasel, I guess. Eventhough it's small, it can outwit others."

"Your name means weasel, right, nii-san?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded.

"Well, eagles are strong! They eat mice! Snakes!" Sasuke exclaimed and made a growling voice. Sakura giggled at his actions.

"Not like weasels! They only eat small animals! Eagles eat BIG animals!" He continued and smirked at Itachi. "And! And! Weasels can only _run_ fast! Eagles can _fly_ fast AND high!"

The two kids looked at Itachi, waiting for his smart reply. "Well?" The two kids asked in unison.

Itachi took a deep breath before answering. He knew he'd win this one hands down!

"Eagles may soar, but weasels _don't _get suck into jet engines."

Itachi smirked at Sasuke's flabbergasted face. He jumped out of Itachi's arm and walked in front of him while crossing his arms in front of his chest. Sakura laughed as she too, jumped out of Itachi's arms and walked side by side with the angry boy, whom, in a few seconds later, grinned his usual grin before he chased Sakura, presumably continued playing their game of tag.

'_Heh. Definitely brats.'

* * *

_

**OWARI

* * *

**

Is it okay? Review please!


End file.
